


May the best woman win

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gen, Wild Pony (Roswell)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Maria accepts the challenge, even if they're family now she can't back down. It's the entrepreneur in her - the constant need to fight for what she wants....the principle of it...
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Gregory Manes, Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes, Maria DeLuca & Isabel Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Kudos: 10





	May the best woman win

Maria accepts the challenge, even if they're family now she can't back down. It's the entrepreneur in her - the constant need to fight for what she wants....the principle of it...  
  
Isobel moves in close to Gregory, she's inches away from his face, sending all the right signals.  
  
Maria watches as Gregory offers an excuse to go take a leak.  
  
"Scared him away already, have you?"  
  
Maria come over then with a smile and pours Isobel a whisky with added nail polish, which Isobel takes with a nod and thank you at the added ingredient.  
  
"No. I'll have you know, I have him exactly where I want him, thank you very much."  
  
"Are'ya sure you don't want me to go check if he's tryna runaway through the toilet window out back, right now?"  
  
Isobel gives a smile with a nod of her head from side to side as she sips her whisky, and gives Maria an eye roll, but it's heartfelt and playful on both their parts.  
  
"I'll have you know he's said, and I quote, I was a legend in high school."  
  
"Yeah, it's probably to do with how old you actually are."  
  
Isobel huffs and smiles, and then turns a little serious.  
  
Hey, if you want I can put in a good word for you, instead. Get you back out there, get you on the rebound from Michael.  
  
Isobel says placing a hand on Maria, and it's weird, but they'd both be lying if finding out there related hasn't brought them together and got rid of some of their rival arguments and pettiness. Even more so now that Maria isn't dating Michael and Isobel dosen't feel like she has to be worried if Maria is going to break Michaels heart anymore.  
  
"I'll have you know I don't need any pity, I can win him fair and square, you watch!"  
  
Maria says as she downs a shot of her own whiskey and turns around in a little spin as Gregory comes back. Giving them privacy, she dosen't want to be accused of sabotage when she eventually wins.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Is all Isobel says, as they go about making it an interesting night, fighting for the newly sex on legs in town. As Gregory has a creased eyebrow, wondering what Isobel and maria were talking about, as he says hello to Maria, not knowing the night he's in for.


End file.
